ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Orgullo
Orgullo (オルグレオ Orugureo) also known as Orgulho is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” Dôji seated below Vice. Appearance Eve n by the standards of the other Dōji, Orgullo is a robot of enormous physical proportions in both height and build. He has harsh facial features consisting of long light hair, roughly styled and accentuated by evident sideburns, and large horn-like transparent visors that rest just above either of his eyebrows. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a light torn sleeveless waistcoat, left open and descending far below his actual waistline on the back are three tomoe, and a light divided hakama (umanori), that is embroidered with ornate dark patterning near the base and tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of dark fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the lightly colored image of an angular representation of an animal-like face. Outwardly, two large mechanical and angular gauntlets, each with three interlocking protrusions running along the exterior of the arm sections, belie the fact that he isn’t human. In his human form, Orgullo looks noticably tame. He wears a dark suit with glasses, and his hair seems to have lost its wild appearance. Personality Orgullo should be the embodiment of all the characteristics that define the vice of pride, but he seemingly favours displaying it in only it's most superficial expression. It is clearly demonstrated when openly comments that the good Dôji where "all so damn weak" after successfully capturing Sophia and after his master explains his plans. Besides from when he is arrogantly displaying his power and abilities, Orgullo seems to be a rather calm, and ironically modest, dōji. Relationships Akira Hidaka An 18 year old professional golfer has been the master of Orgullo through out the 21st century. Orgullo gets along with his master quite well, at while pointing out his flaws he's willing to stick up for him with his Noh Power. Abilities As Orgullo is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Due to the enormity of his physical constitution in comparison to the majority of his kind, he is easily capable of crushing the heads of other dôji with just his bare hands alone, as he gladly demonstrated using Sophia as a less than willing test subject. *'Raging Flames': Orgullo's Noh Power is called Raging Flames which allows him create flames from his hands. He boosts that it can burn anything in its path, whether it be dōji or human. Trivia * His Viz. translation name, "Orgullo", is Spanish for pride and "Orgulho" is Portuguese for pride. * It can be considered that his abilties are associated with a lion as they are generally the symbol for pride. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji